Every day, At the same café
by cmaddicted21
Summary: Pure H/P, they meet everyday at the same place. ONESHOT. It is a very short story, but please give it a shot! and if you have time, leave a review  :


Emily was at the office, she was working on some paperwork, she had been there all day since they didn't have a case yet. She looked at the clock and noticed that she was running late, so she closed the files, put on her jacket and grabbed her purse, she quickly walked to the elevator and noticed that Morgan was also there, she wondered where he was headed but didn't ask, she was more focused on her thoughts than on the outer world, but her thoughts were interrupted when Morgan spoke.

"Emily, where are you going? I thought you were going to stay here late as usual, you okay?" He asked, he found it weird that Emily was leaving early when she usually spent the whole day working on paperwork, when they weren't on a case.

"Oh, I uh, I'm going to meet someone, I'm actually running late." She said and hoped he didn't ask for details, because she wasn't supposed to say a thing.

"Oh, I see, may I ask with who is the lucky man?" He asked, and while Emily was trying to think of a lie, the elevator got to its destiny and Emily quickly got out and just said 'Bye Morgan' and left.

She arrived at the Café at 5:55, she was supposed to be there at 6:00, so she had made it on time. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She took a deep breath and entered the café, they did this at this same place, at the same hour every day, unless they had a case, of course. When she found him they hugged and he whispered on her ear "I missed you today" and she replied "Me too" this was their favorite part of the day, even though they saw each other at the office, this was different, they could forget about the rules and just be themselves, they spent some time together listening to their favorite songs and holding hands, making all kinds of plans. It was the only time a day Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss, could be something more than Suppervisory Special Agents.

"How was your day?" Hotch asked, he always thought it was nice to ask her even though he knew she was at the bullpen working on her paperwork.

"It was ordinary, but good, how about yours?" Emily said, she hadn't seen him today at all at the bullpen due to meetings he had to attend.

"Ugh, had to go to meetings with Strauss, you know b-o-r-i-n-g, but it was worth it because after all, I get to spend time with you." He honestly said, he stared at her, she was wearing usual work clothes, but even with those clothes Hotch found Emily beautiful, she was indeed beautiful, he loved her pale skin, her dark hair, he loved that they always had something to talk about, he just loved her, all of her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked wondering what was causing Hotch to stare at her.

"No, no. I was just admiring your beauty." He said, leaning towards her and giving her a quick kiss on her lips. When Hotch went back to his seat, a man approached them, he was caucasian, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, in his mid 30's maybe early 40's.

"Hello, I'm Charles Hansen, I'm the owner of this place, I've noticed from a couple of months ago that you to come here at the same time every day, well not everyday you guys sometimes don't come in weeks and when I think you're not coming back, you appear. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you chose mi café to meet, you make a very nice couple." The man said, as he shook hands with Emily and Hotch.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, my name is Emily and this is Aaron, we really love this place." Emily said while she shook her hand with Mr. Hansen.

"I'm glad you like it, may I ask what brings you two here everyday?" He asked, he had always been curious.

"Oh, uh...well, we are both FBI agents...so yeah..." Emily said, holding Hotch's hand.

"Oh, I see...well, you secret is safe here." he said, and then his cellphone rang, "oh, I'm sorry, I really gotta take this, it was nice meeting you two." Hansen said, and left to answer his cellphone.

When Hansen left, Hotch and Emily were alone again, they talked, kissed, sang and ate for quite a while. They left around 8:00 pm, they really hated this part, when they had to go back to reality and wait until the next day (if they didn't have a case) to come back to their little own world.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Hotch said, quite sadly, he wanted to just go home and curl up in bed with Emily, but he knew that wasn't posible.

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow at the bullpen and if we don't get a case, I'll see you here as always." Emily said approaching Hotch to give him a good bye kiss and hug. He hugged her tightly and inhaled her perfume, it was kinda like vanilla, they separated and kissed, they stood there for a while, embraced, and when they got notion of time they went to their respective cars and drove to their apartments.


End file.
